


The Hunt for Captain America

by AlphaOmegaElaine



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Abduction, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Emotional Manipulation, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21709288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaOmegaElaine/pseuds/AlphaOmegaElaine
Summary: When Captain Steve Rogers goes missing during a mission, his boyfriend, Tony Stark, will do anything to find him.Steve never expected to be in the predicament he now finds himself in. Sure, there were plenty of people through the years who wanted him. But even this is a new experience. As his body shudders once again, he can't help but wonder if his team will find him in time and if Tony will still want him.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

Tony Stark stared at the coffee maker, wondering why he hadn't upgraded the machine to brew faster. After a long night in bed enjoying his boyfriend, the last thing he wanted was to be awake. Alas, Pepper had been hounding him about the meeting today and he couldn't miss it. So, coffee would have to do the trick and keep him awake.

Strong, familiar arms wrapped around his waist as he waited. "Morning, handsome. I hope you slept well." Tony beamed as Steve pressed a kiss below his ear. 

"Mmmm, morning Tony." Steve grinned as he lay his chin on Tony's shoulder. "How long until your meeting?"

Glancing at his watch, Tony sighed. "Forty minutes."

"Perfect. Enough time for some pre-work fun." Steve ground his erection into Tony's ass.

Tony spun in his lover's arms. Steve simple pressed in closer, rubbing himself against Tony's growing arousal. "But I'm already dressed."

"I know how to peel you out of a suit." Steve's lips found Tony's.

Tony's arms wrapped around Steve's waist, pulling him even closer against his body. When Steve pulled away to suck in a breath, Tony whispered in his ear, "Let's go. I can be late."

In response, Steve picked Tony up, his boyfriend wrapping his legs around his waist and his arms around his neck as their lips met.

"Get a room, guys!" Natasha called from the couch.

"Working on it," Tony growled before claiming Steve's lips again.

Clint's laughter carried across the room to them as Steve carried Tony towards their room. "Why do they even bother getting out of bed."

Ignoring the archer, Steve carried Tony to the elevator. Only when the doors closed behind them did either of them speak again. 

"Penthouse, J," Tony instructed before pulling Steve's shirt over his head.

As the elevator began to rise the three floors, Tony leaned down and began to tease Steve's nipple with his mouth and tongue.

"Tony!" Steve gasped. 

Meeting Steve's gaze, Tony smirked. "Yes, Captain?"

"You're not playing fair."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Tony tweaked Steve's nipples again, eliciting a moan of pleasure.

The elevator door opened, and Steve moved swiftly through their private rooms to their large bed. Tony released his legs from Steve's waist, grasped his face, and kissed him soundly.

Heat coursed through Steve as he pulled back and made quick work of Tony's suit jacket, tie, and shirt. He draped them over the back of a nearby chair before turning back to Tony who had was pushing his pants and boxers down in one swift motion.

"I think you're overdressed." Tony eyed Steve's pants seductively. "Let me help."

Steve watched as Tony pulled his pants down over his hips and to the floor. He stepped out of them and his breath caught in his throat as Tony kissed the head of his cock. His hands slid into Tony's hair as he sighed. "Tony."

Tony took in Steve's length, savoring the taste of pre-cum as his lover pushed into him. He could feel the head of Steve's cock in the back of his throat and he hummed in pleasure.

His breath coming in short gasps at the sensation of Tony's warm mouth on him, Steve forced words out. "Tony. Bed. Now."

Slowly pulling off Steve's cock, Tony released it and gazed up at Steve.

Steve grasped Tony's hand and pulled him up before pushing him down onto the bed. Tony scooted up towards the headboard and Steve followed on his knees, his lips finding Tony's again, pushing his tongue into his lover's mouth as he covered Tony with his body.

One hand grasped Steve's neck as the other reached to the nightstand and snagged the lube they kept handy. Passing it to Steve, Tony lay his feet flat on the bed and his knees fell to the sides as Steve rose to his knees between Tony's thighs.

"God, Tony. So perfect, laid out and open for me." Steve lay his hand on Tony's knee and slid his hand up towards Tony's erection. "Beautiful." 

Tony lifted his hips slightly in invitation. "Less talking, more fucking."

Steve's eyes lit up as he poured lube into his hand. With one hand on Tony's knee, Steve reached down and circled Tony's hole before slowly pushing in.

"Oh yeah! More!" Tony closed his eyes and his head pressed back into the pillows as Steve entered him. He worked one finger in but quickly followed with two, then three.

Steve loved the expression on Tony's face when he entered him. The trust placed in him was not lost on Steve. Only he could see Tony this relaxed, this trusting, this open and blissed out. Something he treasured. "I'm gonna fuck you now."

"Yes please!" Tony finally opened his eyes and met Steve's gaze.

Pulling his fingers from Tony's ass, Steve chuckled at the whine of loss from Tony. He poured a bit more lube into his hand and rubbed his cock as he leaned over Tony. With one hand bracing him, Steve slid slowly in. Both gasped in pleasure.

Tony wrapped his legs around Steve's waist then leaned up enough to kiss him. "I love you in me. So full, so perfect." 

"God, Tony. You're so fucking tight!" Steve pulled out until just the head of his cock remained in Tony before plowing all the way back in, angling his hips to hit Tony's prostate. "Gonna fill you up. Maybe I'll even plug you so you remember who you belong to when you're in your meeting."

"Yes! Please yes." Tony clenched around Steve.

Steve set a fast pace, aware it wouldn't be long before Tony would need to leave and wanting to bring him as much pleasure as possible in the short amount of time they had.

"There. Right there!" Tony used his legs to pull Steve in deeper. "Almost there."

"I'm so close." Steve murmured as he pounded into Tony.

"Come on, give it to me."

At that moment an alarm sounded and red lights flashed. Steve stilled, panting for breath.

"Fuck no." Tony groaned in frustration. "Jarvis?"

"Sir, an assemble order had been given by Miss Romanov."

Steve's forehead touched Tony's and he let out a frustrated laugh. "Just our luck."

"Tell her five minutes," Tony ordered as he encouraged Steve to pick up where he left off.

"Tony." Steve groaned, wanting nothing more than to finish, but also struggling not to immediately respond to a call to assemble.

"Steve, if you don't finish what you started, so help me I'll ... Oh!"

Steve thrust back into Tony. Hoping he could bring Tony to orgasm quickly so as not to leave him hanging.

As it turned out, it didn't take five minutes. Three hard thrusts and Steve spilled into Tony which triggered Tony's own orgasm. Both lay there, wrapped in each other's arms, gasping for breath.

"Sir, Miss Romanov has asked after you and Captain Rogers," Jarvis informed them.

"On our way." Steve slowly pulled out of Tony, eliciting another moan of pleasure from the genius.

"Steve." Tony grasped Steve's arm. "Plug me."

"Tony, we're about to head out on a mission. Are you sure?"

"Yes. Please!" Tony kept his gaze locked with Steve, doing all in his power to keep his expression semi-neutral when Steve reached for the bedside stand.

Shaking his head with a laugh, Steve pulled open the drawer and retrieved the butt plug Tony enjoyed so much. It was wide enough to keep Steve's cum inside Tony, but not too large as to become uncomfortable if worn for several hours. "Is this what you want?"

"Oh yes! Gimme." Tony lifted his hips and bit his lip in anticipation.

Steve used two fingers to catch some of the cum dripping from Tony's ass and used it to lube the plug. He then gently pressed it into Tony, pulling another moan of pleasure from him. "You know I'm going to have a hard time thinking about anything but your gorgeous ass now."

"I know." Tony accepted Steve's hand and they both stood. "Kinda the point."

Steve slapped Tony's ass. "Come on. We better go before Natasha comes looking for us."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kudos, subscriptions, and bookmarks. I'm glad you're enjoying the story.

Steve and Tony entered operations command hand in hand. The rest of the team was already assembled, and after narrowing her eyes at the two men, Natasha launched into the mission brief.

"We received a distress call from Brazil. The local authorities have reason to suspect there is human experimentation or trafficking going on at this compound." Natasha brought up a map using the holo table. 

"Hold on just a minute. Are you telling me you pulled me out of sex with Steve for a suspicion?" Tony crossed his arms in frustration.

Steve couldn't stop the blush which crept up. "Tony." He softly chided.

"No, Stark. I wouldn't call an assemble if it were only a suspicion." Natasha knew better than to interrupt Steve and Tony unless it was a necessity. "When the call came in, I asked Jarvis to do some digging. He managed to pull up satellite images from the last two months. There is a steady stream of trucks going into the compound."

"What are they bringing in?" Bruce had a bad feeling about the answer.

"Women."

"So sex trafficking?" Steve moved closer to the table, already itching to gear up and head out.

"Unknown. From what we can tell, there have been close to two hundred women brought through the last couple of months. We have no idea what they are doing with them while there, or where they're taking them when they're done with them. They typically stay about a week before some are shipped out."

"J, can you get in." Tony didn't like the thought of innocent women being harmed.

"I have attempted to access the compound on multiple occasions with no success, Sir." Jarvis replied and Tony recognized the hint of frustration in his AI's voice.

"Bring up the surveillance. We need to see what's going on." Steve ordered and the map faded away as the pictures from the satellite appeared.

"Well hidden. But also means we can sneak up without being spotted easier." Clint noted. "The tree canopy and cloaking on the jet will get us in close and we can melt into the trees once on the ground."

Steve tapped one of the images and drew his hands apart in the air, blowing it up to see the details more clearly. "I count three transformers."

"And no hookups to anything outside the compound. No power or phone lines. Completely isolated." Tony switched the picture that was zoomed in. "They're totally off the grid."

"The last truck arrived six days ago. If we're going to do anything about this, now is our chance." Natasha eyed the gathered team.

"We're going. Wheels up in ten." Steve ordered. "Jarvis, send everything to my tablet. We need to develop a plan in the air."

"Already done, Captain."

Tony turned to Steve, regret clear on his face. "I can't go. Not unless this is another alien invasion. You know Pepper's been harassing me about this board meeting for months. I can't miss it."

"It's alright, Tony." Steve wrapped his arms around Tony's waist. "Whatever tech they have on-site I'm sure Natasha and Jarvis can handle, and Bruce will be on call."

"How long you think you'll be gone?" Tony pulled Steve closer by the belt loops on his jeans.

"Couple days at most." Steve's right hand slid up Tony's side and caressed his cheek. "I'm going to miss you."

"Miss you more." Tony breathed as Steve's lips met his. The kiss didn't last nearly long enough for Tony. "Stay safe. Come back to me."

"I'll always do my best." Steve kissed Tony once more. "I love you."

"Love you too. Now go save the world, Captain."

Steve smiled, squeezed Tony's ass, and headed for his locker to gear up.

Tony watched as the team boarded the Quinjet and it disappeared from sight.

"Tony! There you are. You're late." Pepper sighed when she spotted him at the edge of the landing pad. She sighed when she noted the jet's absence and Tony's pout. "Steve get called out?"

"Yep." Tony sighed and turned to face Pepper, hand buried deep in his pockets.

"Sorry. But you really do need to attend the board meeting. They almost walked out until I told them I'd come find you."

"Well, you found me. Now let's go." Tony strode for the elevator. He did feel a _tad_ sorry for making Pepper come after him.

Tony pulled his phone out and scrolled through Twitter as the elevator took them from the Avenger's levels of the tower to the executive offices of Stark Industries. They were almost to the board room when Pepper's cell indicated a message. She paused and Tony, not wanting to face the demanding board alone paused to wait for her.

"You're delivery from Wakanda has arrived. Happy is putting it in your lab." Pepper looked up to meet Tony's gaze. "Would you like to tell me what King T'Challa is mailing you?"

"Nope." Tony declared but wasn't able to keep the smug expression from his face. As he settled into his seat at the head of the conference table, he began designing his next project. He hoped he would have enough time to complete it before Steve returned from his mission.

* * *

Steve stood in the middle of the large room baffled. Clearly the people here were doing _something_ in the medial realm, but they had yet to decipher what exactly what. Natasha was working with Bruce and Jarvis to upload all the electronic files on the premises to the secure Avengers servers, but they weren't hopeful. There didn't seem to be much to go on. Clint was doing a final sweep of the compound. They found a whole building with cells in them. Evidence indicated several women were kept in each, but there was no sign of anyone in the entire compound. 

Down each side of the long room Steve stood in, there were medical exam tables, the ones with the stirrups that gave Steve the chills. There were several ultrasound machines parked along one wall, and beside each exam bed was a table laden with a multitude of medical exam tools.

Natasa sidled up to Steve. "There's nothing more we can do here, Steve. They're long gone."

"We've been watching them for hours. There is no indication of any vehicles left in the last few days. How did they slip past us?"

"Tunnels." Clint shook his head as he approached his teammates. "Buried deep under the kitchen. Only found it when I went in the basement and looked around more closely."

"Where to?"

"Five miles south. It comes up beside a road. Found tire tracks. Already have Bruce going back through the satellite feeds, but there is no way to know when they left. They could be anywhere by now."

"Guys, I found them." Bruce's calm voice came over the comms.

"Where?" Steve adjusted his grip on his shield, ready for a fight.

"Got on a plane and headed west. Jarvis is tracking the flight and will let me know when he finds it."

"Okay." Steve closed his eyes and considered their options. "There's nothing more we can do here. We'll head back, get some rest, and be ready to go as soon as Jarvis gets us a location."

"We'll find them, Steve." Natasha squeezed Steve's shoulder before following Clint to the jet.

"I just hope we're not too late," Steve whispered to the empty room.

* * *

"Sir, the Avengers are returning to the tower. ETA five hours."

Tony glanced up from his work wearing a wide smile. "Perfect, J. Thanks."

"You are most welcome."

"Hey, let me know when they're an hour out. I wanna freshen up for Steve."

"Of course, Sir."

Shifting in his seat, Tony's smile grew. He had spent the entire day thinking of Steve. The pressure in his ass from the plug every time he moved was a reminder of their morning together before Steve left, and something to look forward to when Steve arrived home. With a looming deadline, Tony shifted his attention back to his current project. One he hoped Steve would be excited about once he shared it.

Tony wasn't surprised when an hour later Steve called. "Hello, Captain Sexypants."

"Hey, Tony."

Tony frowned at Steve's tired voice. "You alright, Babe?"

"Yeah. Mission was a bust. Everyone was gone when we got here. Only thing left was a single computer, medical equipment, and empty cells. They bugged out through a tunnel. Jarvis and Bruce tracked them to a plane they're trying to locate."

"Hey, if anyone can find them it's J and Brucie Bear. Heave heart, oh Captian my Captain."

"Yeah, well, I'm just ready to be home now."

Tony detected a hint of a smile on his lover's face. "Just think, I'll be waiting for you when you get here. Still have all your cum in my ass from this morning, and this plug has been teasing my prostrate all day. I'm gonna need some amazing sex tonight."

"Don't worry, Tony. I'll take good care of you." Steve would never admit how much of a turn on it was to know Tony spent the day with his cum up his ass. He never imagined he'd be so possessive of his partner. But, he loved Tony with all his heart. Why would he want to share the man who meant the world to him?

"You better!" Tony fiddled with the stones laid out on his worktable, searching for the perfect combination.

"Thanks." Steve sighed. Tony always knew just what he needed.

Tony smiled fondly. "So, I'll see you in a few hours?"

"Yeah. Clint's pushing it to get back. I don't like the fact we couldn't do anything to help those women, and he knows it's put me in a bad mood."

"I'll be waiting. Probably not very patiently though."

Steve chuckled. "See you in a few hours. Love you."

"Love you too, Babe."

When Tony peered back at his workstation, he grinned. Of all the precious stones on his table, the cornflower blue sapphires and the rubies looked the most striking side by side. "Yep, this is perfect. J, let's get to work. I want this done before Steve gets home."

"Of course. And might I inquire, are you going to present the Captian with his gift tonight?"

"That's the plan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooohhh, Tony's making something for Steve. What do you think it is?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexy times ahead.

Tony stood with his hands in his pockets at the edge of the landing pad and tracked the quinjet's approach over New York City. Palming the small box in his pocket, and clenching on the plug he still wore from that morning, Tony hoped Steve would be pleased about his plans for the evening. _Steve sounded stressed, and pissed. Hopefully, I can help him forget about the mission and relax this evening. We can tackle the problem together tomorrow._

Clint landed the jet smoothly and shut it down as the ramp lowered. Steve sighed as he stood, lifted his shield from where it was propped against the seat next to him and turned toward the exit. The familiar form of Tony waiting for him at the end of the ramp brought a hint of a smile to his face.

"Hey." Tony wrapped his arms around Steve the moment he was in reach. "Do you need to debrief?"

"It'll take us some time to go over what intel we found. Relax, Cap. We'll call you when we've got something." Natasha clapped Steve on the back as she passed.

"Thanks." Steve wrapped his right arm around Tony's waist and kissed his forehead.

"Come on. You're covered in sweat and I'm sure you're hungry too." Tony tugged Steve inside and to the elevator. Jarvis began the ascent to their floor without a word.

Steve leaned against the back of the elevator and his eyes drifted closed for the few moments it took to get to their floor.

"Wanna tell me what's going on?" Tony asked as he led Steve through the penthouse to their room.

Leaning his shield against the wall by their bed, Steve shook his head. "I just don't get it."

"What?" Tony tilted his head to the side as he met Steve's gaze.

"Why did they disappear? Did they know we were coming? Was it the plan all along? Not to mention the unanswered questions of what they were doing with the women."

"We may never know the answer to those questions."

"It just doesn't sit right with me. We're missing something and my gut is telling me it's a critical piece of information."

"You think there is more going on than just human trafficking," Tony observed.

"Yeah. With the medical equipment we found, there is no way they were just doing medical checkups before selling the women." Steve blew out a long breath. "I guess all we can do is wait until Natasha finds what they have on the computer."

"Hey, let's get you showered and relaxed. I'll check in with her in a couple of hours and help if they need me. For now, though, how about a shower?"

"Yeah." Steve dropped the armchair beside the bed and pulled his boots off.

"You go ahead and hop in. I'll join you after I order dinner."

Steve stood and pulled Tony in with an arm around his waist. "Love you, Tony."

Tony smiled before kissing Steve. "Love you too. Now, shower."

Once Steve was out of sight, and he heard the shower running, Tony dropped his gift for Steve in his nightstand drawer. "Jarvis, place the order for dinner and have it ready in an hour."

"Yes, Sir. Will there be anything else?"

"Activate the 'Woo the Captain' protocol."

Soft music began to play over the built-in speakers and the lights dimmed to fifty percent through the penthouse while Jarvis adjusted the thermostat to bring the temperature up a couple of degrees. 

Tony shed his clothes and tossed them into the dirty clothes basket as soon as he entered the bathroom. Facing the shower, Tony froze and simply stared through the glass. Steve stood below the hot stream of water, hands braced on the wall and head under the spray. "God, you're gorgeous!"

Steve looked up and smiled. Pushing off the wall, he held out a hand in a silent invitation for Tony to join him. "Not so bad yourself, Iron Man."

Tony grasped Steve's hand and chuckled as his boyfriend pulled him tight to his chest, wrapped both arms around him, and kissed him deeply. He melted into the kiss.

"Missed you." Steve breathed as he leaned his forehead against Tony's.

"You weren't even gone a whole day." Tony laughed.

"Doesn't mean I couldn't miss you. Honestly, knowing you were sitting back here in the tower, for _hours_ ," Steve reached down and grasped the base of the plug in Tony's ass, smiling as Tony groaned. "with this in you, keeping all my cum inside you."

"Steve." Tony whimpered as Steve pulled the plug halfway out before sliding it back in with a quick thrust. "Ah!"

"All I wanted to do was come back here, pull this out, and slide right in." Steve whispered in Tony's ear as he played with the toy, relishing Tony's sounds of pleasure.

"Please." Tony gasped, his eyes meeting Steve's.

"You want me?"

"Don't I always?"

Tony gasped as Steve pulled the plug out and set it on the shelf in the shower before plunging two fingers into Tony's hole.

"So ready for me. Bend over, Love." Steve turned Tony around to face the stone bench and pressed between Tony's shoulders to guide him into place. "So perfect. All mine." Steve kissed down Tony's back before lowering to his knees and nudging his feet further apart.

Tony moaned as Steve kissed around his hole before plunging his tongue inside. "Steve."

Steve grasped Tony's hips and thrust his tongue into him, ensuring he hit the bundle of nerves that would soon have Tony coming undone.

"Come on, stop teasing me!" Tony cried as Steve hit his prostate again. "You've kept me waiting _all day long_."

Smiling, Steve stood, grasped his hard cock, and lined up. "No more waiting."

Tony cried out in pleasure as Steve entered him in one long thrust. Steve didn't waste any time. Wrapping one hand around to grasp Tony's cock, the other wrapping around his waist to hold him steady, Steve began moving his hips in quick, sharp thrusts.

"So good. Tony. So perfect. So tight. Not gonna last long this time." Steve murmured in Tony's ear.

Pushing back to meet Steve's thrusts, Tony was unable to decide which was better. The fact he could feel every inch of Steve's long, thick dick in his ass as he kept up a brutal pace and Steve's grip on his cock working him in time with his thrusts were both equally pleasurable.

"You going to cum for me, Tony?" Steve kissed Tony's shoulder as he neared his own orgasm.

"Yes, please!" Tony cried out. "Come on, Steve. Almost there. Please. Ah!!!" Tony's body shuddered as his cum splattered against the stone of the bench. His ass clenched around Stevie as his body shook with the force of his release.

"I'm going to cum."

"Yeah, Baby. Fill my ass. Give it all to me!" Tony encouraged, wanting nothing more than to feel Steve pulsing inside of him.

A loud moan of pleasure ripped from Steve as he bottomed out and orgasmed. Both arms wrapped around Tony, holding him close as his body tremored with release.

Several moments later, Steve pulled out and helped Tony stand. "I don't know what I did to deserve you."

Tony wrapped his arms around Steve and pulled him in for a kiss. "I'm the one who doesn't deserve you."

Steve's stomach chose that moment to growl loudly.

"We should probably finish up in here so I can feed you." Tony sighed, hugging Steve tightly and laying his head on Steve's shoulder.

"I'm okay for a bit longer. Wanna hold you." Steve moved so both of them were under the spray of hot water and held his boyfriend close for several long minutes.

Tony laughed as Steve's stomach grumbled again before reaching for the shampoo. "Alright, alright. We're coming." 

"Technically we already did," Steve smirked.

"Har, har." Tony playfully swatted Steve's arm. "Come here so I can wash you."

Steve sighed in contentment as Tony lovingly washed him. He would never tire of Tony touching every inch of him, and getting to do the same in return.

Once clean, Tony snagged a towel off the warming rack and proceeded to gently dry Steve.

When Tony finished drying him, Steve grabbed a towel and smiled. "Your turn." He ran the towel over Tony's back and down to his legs before placing his hands on Tony's hips and turning him around. He then started at Tony's feet and worked his way up, placing a kiss on the head of Tony's cock after gently drying him, then up his chest. Finishing off with a long, deep kiss on the lips.

"Sir, Captain Rogers, your dinner is ready," Jarvis informed them.

"Thanks, Jarvis." Steve tossed the dirty towel into the basket before taking the offered sleep pants from Tony. "You were prepared."

Tony shrugged before slipping on his pants, both going commando underneath as neither planned to leave their rooms any time soon.

When they entered the living room, Steve stopped and peered at the coffee table. It was set with two covered dishes, a large bowl of salad, a basket of rolls, a bottle of their favorite wine, and two large pieces of chocolate cake. "Tony?"

"What? I wanted to treat you. I'm allowed aren't I?" Tony grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the couch.

"Yeah." Steve settled beside Tony with a contented sigh.

"J?" Tony opened the wine and poured two glasses as the window in front of them turned opaque, giving them an unobstructed view of New York City at dusk.

"I never tire of this view."

"Neither do I." Tony beamed when Steve met his gaze and realized Tony was talking about him. "Come on, let's eat."

* * *

Later that evening, Tony curled around Steve in their bed. It wasn't late, and neither was exceptionally tired, but Tony recognized Steve needed the comfort. Something about the mission still didn't sit right with Steve and was making him anxious.

"Have I told you today that I love you." Steve pressed a kiss to Tony's hair.

"Only once or twice." Tony peered up at Steve. "You're losing your mojo, Cap."

Steve chuckled. "I don't know what I would do without you, Tony."

"Well, hopefully, you don't ever have to worry about that. I'm going to be here for you as long as I live. I can promise you that I will never willingly leave you. I will always stand by your side. I will always protect your back. If something happens, I will always come for you." Tony lifted up to his elbow. "I love you, Steven Grant Rogers. More than I ever imagined I could love another person. You make me better. You love me, encourage me, tell me off when I'm being an ass ... and the way you look at me. It's as if I'm the only thing in the universe that matters to you. No one has ever looked at me the way you do."

"Tony." Steve whispered, his eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"Which is why ..." Tony rolled to his side of the bed and fished in the drawer until his hand landed on the little box he placed there earlier. "I want to ask you something."

Steve's brow furrowed as Tony moved to sit up beside him, crossing his legs and scooting close until his knees touched Steve's side. "Tony?"

"I have loved you since shortly after the Chitari invasion, Steve. It took me a while to figure it out and get my head out of my ass, but now I can't imagine my life without you. Which is why ..." Tony held out the small velvet box as his heart raced with nervousness. "I am asking if you'll grant me the honor of being my husband."

Steve's eyes rounded as Tony opened the box. Nestled inside was the most gorgeous ring Steve had ever laid eyes on. It looked to be made of silver and gold marble inlaid with blue and red gemstones. Tears welled in his eyes as he met Tony's gaze. "You amazing, wonderful, kind, generous, loving man. Of course, the answer is yes. Three thousand times yes!"

"Oh thank God!" Tony sighed and his shoulders relaxed as he pulled the ring from the box. "It's made of vibranium marbled with gold. The stones are sapphires and rubies."

"It's a perfect combination of both of us," Steve whispered as Tony slipped the ring on his finger.

"That was the plan." Tony beamed as he met Steve's gaze.

"I love you." Steve pulled Tony close, wrapped his arms around him, and kissed his fiance.

The world and its problems melted away as the two came together. 

* * *

"Anything yet?" Clint perched on the counter beside Natasha as she peered at a tablet and sipped coffee.

Natasha shook her head, "Not yet. Jarvis estimates another thirty minutes."

"Any idea what had Cap so out of sorts yesterday?"

"No, and that worries me."

"What worries you?"

Natasha smiled as she spotted Bucky and Sam approaching from the elevator.

"When did you two get back?"

"Few hours ago." Bucky sidled up to Natasha, wrapped an arm around her waist, and kissed her temple.

"How did I not know?" Natasha slid her arm around Bucky and hugged him back.

"He didn't want to wake you." Sam poured two mugs of coffee, passing one to Bucky.

"The mission?" Clint asked as he tossed blueberries into the air and catching them in his mouth.

"Success." Bucky settled into the barstool on Natasha's right. "You guys?"

"It was a bust. The place was cleaned out when we got there." Natasha frowned. "Something about it got to Steve though."

Before Bucky could ask about it, the elevator opened and Steve and Tony joined them in the communal kitchen. The expression on Steve's face a complete opposite from the previous day.

"Hey, Buck. Sam. Welcome back." Steve strode forward and pulled both into a quick hug as Tony went in search of coffee.

"I have _got_ to fix the coffee pot on our floor," Tony muttered as he sunk into an empty seat, sighing in contentment at the first sip and Steve's presence at his side.

Steve chuckled as he reached in front of Bucky to the fruit bowl for an apple. Natasha grasped his wrist before it reached the bowl and he turned to her in confusion.

"Steve, what is this?" Natasha held up Steve's left hand.

"Oh, that." Steve beamed as he met Tony's gaze.

Bucky took Steve's hand from Natasha and peered closely at the ring on his finger. "Steve?"

"Tony asked me to marry him last night. I said yes."

"Really, Punk?" Bucky's eyes widened as he peered at Tony then Steve, noting the matching expressions of pure joy on each.

"Yeah, really."

Bucky stood and pulled Steve into a tight embrace. "I'm so happy for you, Stevie. You deserve all the happiness in the world."

"Thanks, Buck."

The Avengers congratulated the couple. All but Bucky had observed the relationship from the start and none were surprised at the development.

After the commotion died down, Tony instructed Jarvis to order them a celebration breakfast, complete with bottles of champagne.

"Of course, Sir. And might I add my congratulations."

"Thanks, J."


	4. Chapter 4

"Alright, J. Show me where we're at." Tony entered his lab with a flourish, still grinning from ear to ear.

The night before had been nothing but perfection. Sex in the shower, a delicious dinner watching the sunset over the city, cuddling with Steve, an accepted proposal, then more sex. The reaction from the team was the icing on the cake. All were ecstatic over their engagement which was a relief. Tony had been slightly worried over their reaction, all fears which had been unfounded.

"I have narrowed down their location to one of three places. They are continually bouncing the signal which has delayed pinpointing the origin." Jarvis explained.

"Wait, what signal?" Tony perched on a tall stool as holograms of Jarvis' progress popped up around him.

"The laptop which Miss Romanov retrieved automatically connects to a satellite. This feeds information to what appears to be their main hub of operations. It is well encrypted and the signal difficult to trace. Although, I have made significant progress since it was brought in."

"You keeping them from doing a backtrace?"

"Of course, Sir."

Tony almost laughed at the tone of voice his AI used. Almost as if Jarvis was rolling his eyes at him.

"Bring it up, let me at it. And quit sassing me."

"Of course, Sir.

Tony began going through the lines of code, giving Jarvis more instruction as he worked.

* * *

Bucky stood, offering a hand to Steve and pulling him up from the training mat. The two supersoldiers had been training for over an hour and Bucky could still see the tension in Steve's shoulders.

"Time to tell me what's bothering you." Bucky tossed Steve a bottle of water before opening one for himself.

"I don't know what you're talking about." The last thing Steve wanted to do was dwell on bad memories.

"Course you do. Tasha told me something was bothering you. Spit it out."

"She also tell you what we found yesterday?" Steve dropped to a bench and wiped the sweat off his face with a towel.

Bucky leaned against a pillar beside the bench and crossed his arms over his chest. "Yeah."

Steve nodded and peered at his feet. "Remember two summers before you shipped out?"

His gaze fixed on Steve, Bucky's brows furrowed for a moment as he sifted through his memories. His memories were mostly back, but some were still a bit fuzzy. This particular one, however, was clear as day. "Oh, Stevie."

Bucky pushed off the wall and dropped to a knee in front of Steve.

"Seeing that facility, just brought it all back." Steve swallowed hard before lifting his gaze to Bucky. "I thought I was over it ..."

"Something like that never really leaves you. Have you told Tony?"

"No."

"You probably should."

"Yeah, I know." Steve sighed. "Didn't want to ruin the evening last night, and he was so happy this morning."

"You both were." Bucky pointed out.

"I'm still thrilled." Steve spun the ring on his left hand absently. "I never thought I'd have someone love me, much less someone as amazing as Tony."

"You love him?"

"You know I do," Steve responded immediately, meeting Bucky's gaze again.

"And he loves you. Which is why you should share with him why you're struggling with this mission. He's worried about you, I can see it in his eyes."

"You're right." Sighing, Steve stood. "Jarvis, where's Tony?"

"Sir is in his lab."

"Want me to come along?" Bucky offered.

"Nah, it's probably better if I do this myself."

Steve and Bucky walked side-by-side to the elevator.

When they reached the common floor, Bucky turned to Steve before stopping out. "He's not going to love you any less, or see you any differently."

Steve nodded then leaned his head against the wall as the elevator took him to Tony's lab.

* * *

"Steve!" Tony's face lit up when he spotted his fiance standing just inside the door to his lab. Recognizing Steve's 'I need to talk' face, Tony instructed Jarvis to keep working, rounded the worktable, and moved across the lab to where Steve stood. "What's wrong, my love?"

"Can we talk?" Steve's arms wrapped around Tony's waist.

"Of course." Tony led Steve towards the couch set up in the corner and tugged him down to sit beside him.

"Jarvis, privacy mode please," Steve instructed before shifting to face Tony, grasping both of his hands.

Although Tony is normally one to chat away to avoid awkward silence, he senses Steve's need to speak in his own time. So, keeping his mouth shut, he grasped Steve's left hand and rubbed his thumb over Steve's ring.

Steve sucks in a deep breath before releasing it slowly. "A couple of years before I joined the Army, I was walking home from the grocery store. It was early evening, but cloudy so darker than usual."

Tony's stomach dropped as he suspected he knew where this story was going.

"Was about two blocks from home when I was pulled into an alley. Couple a guys grabbed me, put a bag over my head, tied my hands, and tossed me into a van. Was little then, tried to fight back but there were too many of them. They were too strong." Steve turned away from Tony, looking to the corner where Dummy and U were docked and charging. "When the bag came off we were in a warehouse. There were about a dozen or so other people there. They were bringing in people off the street, checking to see who was a virgin and who wasn't. Those that weren't, well, the guys were sampling the merchandise. We were kept in dog cages until they were ready to load us up."

Steve looked down to where Tony held his hands. The memories from that night resurfacing.

"Hey, you're alright. I'm right here, not going anywhere." Tony squeezed Steve's hands, hoping to ground him in the present.

"One of the guys had just shoved his fingers up my ass when the police raided. They hadn't tied me down, thought I was too small to fight back, so as soon as the doors busted open I made a run for it." Steve shuddered. "Was almost home when Bucky found me. He'd been searching for me for a couple of hours by then."

"So that's why these abductions are getting under your skin." Tony released Steve's hands so he could wrap him up in a tight hug. He swallowed and blinked hard to keep the tears at bay. "We're going to find them. I promise."

"Yeah, but what about the women they've taken? Will we be in time to save them? Or are we already too late?"

"Sir, I believe I have a location." Jarvis' voice interrupted them.

"All we can do is our best. We'll find them, and we'll get them home." Tony pressed a kiss to Steve's forehead. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Just needed to tell you. I know you noticed I've been off since all this started and I don't want to keep anything from you."

"I'm glad you trust me. This doesn't change how much I love you." Tony stood and held out his hand. "Shall we call the team in? Make a plan to bring in these bastards?"

Steve nodded, smiled softly at Tony, and stood. "Jarvis, assemble the team. We have intel."

* * *

Bucky's gaze followed Steve as his best friend paced the back of the quinjet. Noting Tony was deep in discussion with Jarvis, he walked silently to the back. "Hey, you okay?"

Pausing in his pacing, Steve met Bucky's gaze. "Yeah. I spoke to Tony."

"How'd he take it?"

Steve shrugged. "He still loves me."

"Because what happened wasn't your fault. Why would he blame you for something out of your control?"

"See, my heart knows that. My brain is sometimes slow on catching on though."

"Hey, we're going to end this today. Put a stop to these guys' reign of terror. Then we can go home and you and Tony can start planning your happily ever after. Geez, Steve, if anyone deserves to be happy it's you."

"I'm not the only one who can find happiness." Steve gripped Bucky's shoulder and smirked, choosing to change the subject. "I've seen the way you and Natasha gaze at each other. When are you going to get your head out of your ass?"

Bucky's expression softened as his gaze shifted to the front of the jet where Natasha sat in the co-pilot seat. "We've both got a past Steve. We want this to work, but we've both been through so much we've decided to take it slow. I'm still working through what I did as the Soldier. She deserves someone who's not such a fuckup."

"Hey, be kind to yourself, Buck. You're a good man, always have been, and she can see that."

"Ten minutes out," Clint called out from the pilot seat.

"Let's do this." Bucky grinned as he met Steve's gaze."

"Everyone, suite up!"

* * *

"Cap, upper floors are empty," Natasha reported over the comms.

"Copy. Finish searching the grounds. Bucky and I are working through the basement now." Steve kicked in another door then followed Bucky inside, clearing the room easily.

"They gotta be here somewhere," Bucky muttered when they found yet another empty room.

"I've got a door." Steve prepared to open the door as Bucky shifted his aim.

When Steve pulled the door open, a tunnel was revealed with blinking lights. Both men picked up sound carrying.

"We've got something," Steve reported as Bucky moved into the space.

"Widow, Hawkeye, we've got incoming," Tony reported over the comms moments before gunfire erupted.

Pushing aside his concern for the team above ground, Steve moved in sync with Bucky as they made their way down the dirt tunnel. Turning a corner, a fine mist surrounded them.

"It's a trap. Move back!" Bucky called as Steve began to backtrack.

Coughing, the men only made it a few steps before Steve's knees gave out and he fell to the ground. Moments later his world went dark.

... ... ... ...

"STEVE! BUCKY! ANSWER ME!"

Bucky blinked rapidly as he began to gain consciousness, the world around him slowly coming into focus.

"Found Bucky." Natasha dropped to a knee beside her boyfriend, helping him sit against the wall.

Clint scanned the area with his bow in hand, covering his downed teammate and looking for any sign of their captain.

"Where's Steve?!" Tony demanded over the comms.

"Hold on, Stark." Natasha barked as Bucky's gaze met hers.

"They knocked us out. A mist from the walls. Blacked out." Bucky struggled to report.

"Do you know where Steve is?" Natasha gently asked.

"No."

"I've got drag marks." Clint pointed to the ground, then down the tunnel. "They must've taken him this way."

"Where?" Tony flew above the compound taking out the last of the stragglers while JARVIS brought up the blueprints for the compound.

"North side of the basement. There's a tunnel heading further north." Clint began to walk.

Bucky shook his head to clear it, pushed himself to his feet, and swallowed hard. "Let's find him.

Clint, Natasha, and Bucky followed the tunnel to the end. When they came out the other side, there were tire tracks heading in both directions down the road. Tony and Sam followed the road in opposite directions, searching for their missing Captain.

Two hours later they still hadn't found any sign of Steve.


End file.
